A Nasty Trick
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Well...sometimes you laugh...and sometimes you cry...ONESHOT


**I don't own them "sad face"…I'm not sure where I got this idea from…but I love it… "cackles evilly"…**

**A Nasty Trick**

It had been a normal fight, during a normal day, until they met those punks…

"Leo?" Mike whispered, "Raph is…"

"Can it chuckle-head," Raph snapped softly.

Don rolled his eyes heavenward and muttered under his breath. Leo sent the two a glare and then glanced back toward the alley he had been watching. It was obvious that a group of Purple Dragons had broken into the shop below, but wasn't clear was the number of the enemy.

"Can we fight now?" Raph growled.

Leo shot him a "don't even think about it" glare to which Raph glared back. Leo shifted position and looked toward the broken windows.

"I count ten, Don?" Leo whispered.

"I've got twelve from what I can see…no…yeah…twelve," Don whispered, ducking his head a little to look at a different angle.

Mike eyed Raph who was twitching with the excitement of a near fight.

"Guys he's going to-" Mike started softly.

"Ok….slow-RAPH!" Leo snarled as Raph jumped down and dashed into the building whooping as a fight started instantly.

Leo growled something before signaling Don and Mike to follow him into the area.

They dropped into the fight and began disarming the punks around them.

Raph cracked his neck as he surveyed the moaning figures around him. Don grinned as he glanced around and Mike gave Don a high five. Suddenly a figure shot from the corner toward the alley. Leo shot after them, leaping out the broken window.

Shots rang out seconds later to which his brothers leapt after the two.

"The punk would pull a gun on him," Don growled as they rounded the corner they spotted Leo on the ground, just starting to sit up and slowly shaking his head as if confused.

"LEO?" Mike yelped as he dropped into a crouch next to his eldest brother.

Leo was muttering angrily and shaking his head.

"Bro?" Raph asked nervously.

"You hurt?" Don asked as he tried to examine Leo's side and stomach, only to be pushed away.

"I'm fine," Leo snapped sharply.

"What happened?" Raph asked, glancing around the alley.

Leo paused a moment and then after grumbling he stood up.

"She kissed me," Leo snapped.

All three brothers blinked, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"OH SHUT UP!" Leo roared.

"SHE KISSED YOU?" Mikey hooted, clutching his sides.

"I grabbed her to knock her out and-OH STOP!" Leo snarled.

Raph leaned against the wall, clutching his sides.

"The…great…fearless…leader….disarmed…by…a…kiss," he gasped out.

Leo growled, golden-brown eyes narrowing in rage.

"She swept him off his feet," Don giggled, sinking to the ground as he fought tears from laughing so hard.

Leo muttered angrily and stalked off, hands clenched in fists.

~*~Later at April's~*~

"Ok so we get to him and we're freaking out right?" Mikey whispered.

"Ok," April said softly, glancing at Raph and Don who were barely containing snorts of laughter.

"Well...he's fine and all," Don managed, "we ask him what happened and he said-"

"She kissed him!" Raph blurted, "she kissed him and he froze up!"

April blinked a moment.

"Wouldn't any of you been shocked?" April asked sharply.

All three stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Well…yeah…but I mean its _Leo_," Mikey whispered.

April sighed and shook her head.

"And you three wonder why he's so closed off," April growled, "he hides his emotions enough as it is! He's embarrassed enough without you three teasing him! He was probably too shocked to do anything…let alone realize it was a trick. You should be ashamed of yourselves for laughing at him!"

Don blushed and rubbed the back of his head, Mikey winced and glanced away, and Raph fumbled with his Sai pommels.

"Well…we…argh," Raph muttered.

"Did you bother to even make sure he wasn't hurt?" April said suddenly.

Don flinched and miserably shook his head.

"He said he was fine," Mike whispered.

"Leo's famous for hiding injuries," Don mumbled, "I'll go find him…"

Don slunk off toward the bathroom in hopes of finding Leo there.

April shot Raph a glare before shoving a pile of dirty dishes into his hands and pointing toward the sink.

Raph grumbled but did as he was bade. Thoroughly chastened and starting to actually wonder if Leo had been hurt, worried really.

There had been gun shots.

Mikey smiled and gave April an innocent look. April smiled back before pointing toward the living room and then the vacuum.

Mike moaned before following her orders.

Don knocked on the closed door of the bathroom and waited.

"What do you want?" Leo called from inside.

"To make sure you aren't injured," Don replied softly.

"I told you all I was fine," Leo snapped.

"Leo," Don sighed.

The door unlocked and Don blinked as Leo's face appeared.

"Leave me alone," Leo snapped before shutting the door again and the distinctive sound of the window opening followed seconds later.

Don bowed his head and sighed.

"He…was…crying," Don mumbled, casting the closed door a sad look before grabbing his bag and heading out toward the fire escape.

As Don got to the roof he saw Leo, hunched, on the edge of the building, arms wrapped around his knees, shoulders shaking a little.

Don flinched when he spotted the rough stitch work on his oldest brother's upper arm. Don moved quickly, dropping into a crouch next to Leo and gently taking Leo's arm.

Leo jumped and tried to pull away, but Don hugged him quickly before gently pulling out the rough stitches and threading a needle with thin fishing line, it was best for stitches anyway.

Leo simply sat in silence as Don stitched him up.

"I'm sorry," Don whispered, "I shouldn't have teased you about it."

Leo didn't reply for a few seconds.

"You all think I'm perfect…then when I mess up you all tease me…" Leo whispered, shrugging a little, "it hurts…that all you think is that I'm the fearless leader…that I never make mistakes.

"We shouldn't," Don murmured, gently wrapping gauze around the stitched area before sitting next to Leo, "but…you do have to admit it was kinda funny."

Leo laughed and wiped his tears away.

"Yeah I guess," he chuckled, "I was so shocked…one second I had grabbed her and was trying to knock her out and the next she whipped around and kissed me…I just froze."

Don chuckled.

"I guess I laughed because you weren't dead too though, relieved and glad to have something to laugh about you know?" Don whispered.

Leo nodded.

"Yeah," Leo sighed, "Raph's never going to let me hear the end of this is he?"

"Nope," Don sighed, "but he and Mikey are being thoroughly chastened right now…April gave them a whole list of chores to do I think."

Leo snorted and shook his head before simply laughing.

Don grinned and shook his head.

* * *

**Well this started out to be funny…and sorta changed into something else…but hey I hope you at least got a giggle for a bit!**

**Review PLEASE!**


End file.
